Retainers Upgrade
Battle Power = Damage Retainer’s Damage, referred also as Battle Power, is HP reduction that retainers cause to Dungeon zombies, Stage Bosses, Barbarians at''' Yanmen Pass''' and opposite guild Retainers in Guild War battles. More Damage - more points from zombies and Barbarians, more Stages to complete and Guild War victories. Military Aptitude is sum of Military Aptitudes shown on retainer's Military books. Military Power is first of 4 numbers shown below Retainer's picture. Retainer’s Battle Power is calculated from retainer's stats the following way: [Battle Power] = [Military Aptitude] * [Level] * 5000 + [Military Power] BP = MA * L * 5000 + MP On this pictures, Chen Jinnan's BP = (10+15) * 200 * 5000 + 129645 = 25129645 MA is the key. Whenever you have choice, upgrade retainer's Military book - for all retainers, not only Military ones. When you need to decide which of same-level Retainers to upgrade, choose one with higher MA (higher Battle Power). You can see the list of your retainers with their Battle Power in descending order at Dungeon, Stage Boss '''or '''Barbarian '''fights, before you start fighting by clicking on retainer, or after fight (if not killed) by clicking on black figure with question mark. '''How to use Book Exp for Max Damage Retainers are getting Book Exp. in Academy '''and Arena fights,' from' Blue Books, Green Bags''' and Endorsements. When 200 exp. reached, 1-star book is marked with red dot and can be upgraded. If this Retainer has 1-star Military book, upgrade it. If 2-star Military book (another book is highlighted), spend 4 Green Bags on that retainer and upgrade his 2-stars Military book, and so on. Save Green bags for that cases. Note that 1-star book upgrade gives +1 Aptitude for 200 exp, 2-stars book upgrade gives +2 Aptitude for 400 exp. All books work that way, not only Military. But only Military will raise your Battle Power. Leveling Up and Endorsements Level-up and Endorse your retainers evenly. This is why: * Arena battles. If you have few strong and many weak retainers, other players will make many points fighting your weak guys when you have less chance for strong fight in Arena. * Guild War: by the end of month, when most players will have only weak Retainers left, your guys will be still strong as in the beginning. There are at most 14 Guild War battles in a month, so if you want to concentrate on that, raise at least 14 strong retainers, not a few of them. I personally prefer to raise all: you never know which one will suddenly get 1000 Exp from Blue Book or Blessing in Academy. * Endorsements. Baron Endorsement get you 200 exp. Viscount - 400 using 3 Baron Sets (BS) when 3 Baron endorsements will get you 600 exp. Conclusion: make all Barons then all Viscounts and so on. Barbarian Invasion To maximize number of waves to pass, please note that wave 14 need Damage 50M, and starting on Wave 15 and all higher waves Damage is 100M. On early stages, I raise my retainers damage to 10M (Level 150, MA 14), then to 25M (Lvl 200, MA 25), 50M (Lvl 250 MA 40) and finally to 100M (lvl 270 MA 74 or Lvl 280 MA 71) so that I can use one retainer per Wave. Other Retainer upgrade Tips * Rainbow Pills, Capsules and Powder: apply them to your weakest Retainers straight from your Inventory: hit [Use], scroll down to the end and apply one by one from the bottom. * Other pills: '''apply them starting from last Retainer On Retainers screen, sorted by Attribute, by 1 or 2k according to their main Attribute: Military pills to Military guys, Wisdom to Wisdom and so on. It is important to have it that way for better score in '''Council and Guild Quest. * Academy. Use round-robin strategy: Start from the top of the list first. When learning is complete, before you release retainers, remember which Retainer was at the the last table. For next session, pick next Retainer after the last passed training. This way all your Retainers will attend Academy, one by one. Check your Retainers skill level periodically and use yellow Skill Bags on those that are behind of others in Skill levels. When you get a new retainer, include him into every Academy training until he reaches skill level of your other retainers. * Green Bags. Recently I'm trying to apply green bags using 1:1 rule. It means I apply 1 bag to retainer with 1-star Military book when he has over 150 exp, 2 bags to 2-star after 300 exp, and so on, having one star upgrade per one Green Bag used. Few more advises * Since we used all Book Exp to Military, we should apply Beauties exp to Wisdom and Charm, and leftovers - to Politics. * Spend M'''-'''W-'P'-'C' scrolls on retainers with 1-star book of a kind. Don’t waste scrolls taking chances. If you want to match retainer's main skills with scroll updates (it makes better results in Council and Guild Quest), this is the tip: Wisdom: only [He Shen] has main Wisdom property and 1-star Wisdom book. Politics: only [Ouyang Xiu]* has main Politics property and 1-star Politics book. Charm: only [Pu Songling] has main Charm property and 1-star Charm book. [Sima Guang]* has Charm and 1-star Charm book, but his main Beauty Upgrade is Politics. * Somewhere in April 2019 Qu Yangxiu was renamed to Ouyang Xiu; Si Maguang - to Sima Guang Please leave your comments! HaTPOHE' - Lead of: • s36 SkyArmy • s37 CCCP • s38 KINGS • s39 Legend''' • s40 MOCKBA •• Говорим по-русски.'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Tips&Tricks